Their little Kitty
by Icyclear
Summary: To keep up with appearances, Ciel and Elizabeth married and after three miscarriages, they have Katerina, aka Kitty, who isn't oblivious to her father's love and affection for Sebastian, going as far as to call them both 'daddy'. It was because Sebastian treated her like a cat that inspired Ciel to name her Kitty in the first place. Warning: Sebaciel, yaoi, lemon, Elizabeth
1. Chapter 1

**As I think what the hell I'm doing with Celeste's story, I started thinking of doing this one. What I do know is that Celeste isn't connected to Ciel though Kitty, but through his son with Elizabeth. Unfortunately, Kitty's story isn't planned to have a happy ending.**

* * *

"Isn't she so cuuuuuute, Cieeeeeeeel?! What are we going to name her?!"

Elizabeth had just given birth to minutes earlier in their bed; Ciel's servants witnessed the birth of their new mistress; Sebastian being the one who delivered the baby. Sebastian cleaned her with care and handed the baby to Elizabeth in a white blanket. Ciel shrugged, "What does it matter? This one probably won't live long either."

Elizabeth puffed her face in annoyance, "Cieeeeeeeel!" The baby screamed from hearing her mother's piercing voice the second time. Not knowing what to do, she hands the baby to Sebastian, whom was able to comfort the baby quickly. He whispered into Ciel's ear, "Don't be so negative, my lord. Just humor the woman." Ciel exhaled and then forced a smile, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't mean that. We don't need to name her just yet. You need to rest now." Mei-Rin quickly took the soiled towels that Elizabeth gave birth on away to be laundered and Elizabeth, accepting Ciel's apology, decided to go to sleep. Everyone exited the room so she would have quiet.

"Oh my, how grand." Sebastian said moments later as he held the baby in the hallway.

Ciel, although close to height, still had to look up at him, "What is?" Sebastian smiled as he watched the baby num on his finger. Not getting an answer right away, Ciel asked again, that time with a more stern voice, "What is, Sebastian?"

"Pale, soft skin, little gray hairs, and bright green eyes. So cute. Oh and she has a tooth." Sebastian drifted, as if he didn't hear Ciel ask him anything, which made Ciel uncomfortable. He crossed his arm and chuckled as he said out loud to himself, "He talks about her like she's a cat." Then his eye widened and he snatched the baby from Sebastian's arms, "My child is not a cat!" It was the moment that Ciel actually looked at his baby, who seemed content in his arms, "Oh wow. She is beautiful." Then out of no where, he chuckled again and looked at Sebastian's red-brown eyes, "Kitty. Katherina Rachel Phantohive, but she will be known as Kitty."

Unfortunately for Kitty, her first four years were tolerable at best. Ciel and Elizabeth were both 20 when Kitty was born and she was already Elizabeth's fourth pregnancy and the first of their children to survive infancy. Elizabeth was pregnant again and kept herself busy socializing. Ciel often busied himself with his work, but he was more intentive with their daughter than Elizabeth was. Still, Kitty was raised by the servants and would long for the days for when Sebastian and Ciel would return from their trips for the queen. She was of average height, lean, and her skin was as pale as the moonlight. Her hair was grayish blue, tied back in twin Dutch braids down to her waist. Her eyes were a darker green with blue around the iris.

"Daddy Ciel, will you take me on your next trip?" Kitty asked while Ciel was doing paper work at his desk in his office. Ciel looked over to look at his little girl in a puffy smoke gray dress and shook his head, "Crime scenes are no place for a little girl, Kitty." Kitty, inheriting her mother's puff face when she didn't get her way, cooled it down after a couple of seconds and shrugged, "Fine. I'll go ask Daddy Sebby then."

Sebastian happened to enter the room with a cart with tea when he heard Kitty talk. He couldn't help but laugh, which made Ciel groan. Kitty ran over to Sebastian and threw her arms around him. He rubbed her head and put his other hand on her shoulder, "Miss Kitty, for the fifteenth time, Ciel and Elizabeth are your parents. I'm just your father's butler." Kitty looked confused at Sebastian and then turned to look at Ciel, and then back to Sebastian, "No. You're my Daddy Sebby." Ciel pinched the bridge with his fingers as if he was growing impatiant and was the verge of simply giving in as he didn't want to yell at her and get a lecture from Sebastian about how he shouldn't yell at a little girl.

"Kitty, come up here and lets have our midday meal together before your tutor comes for your afternoon lessons." Ciel softly demanded. Kitty went around the desk and sat on Ciel's lap. Sebastian put two tea cups onto the desk and their sandswiches and a slices of pie in front of them. Ciel wrapped his arms around Kitty, hugging her with a slight tightness that made her smile, "Eat up, little princess."

After they ate, Kitty gave Ciel a kiss on the cheek and then gave Sebastian a quick hug right as she ran off to meet with her tutor; closing the door behind her. Ciel took off his eye patch and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Sebastian to see him with a coy smile on his face, "And why exactly is that on your face?"

"And what would that be, my lord?"

"That grin that makes it look like you captured prey or something like that." Ciel answered, "So, what's with it?" Sebastian went over and kissed Ciel, catching him a bit off guard. Ciel kissed back and broke it quickly, "That's not an answer, Sebastian." As Ciel tied his eye patch back on, Sebastian took a step back and started to clean up the dishes. "I'm honored that she thinks of me as a father." Sebastian gushed, as if it was the best thing he ever heard in his life. Ciel groaned, "You are more in her life than Lizzy and I. I don't even think Lizzy remembers we have a daughter. Figures. I give in to my husbandly duties to that twit, give her a child she wanted so bad, and yet she doesn't do a thing with her."

Sebastian stood there as Ciel sighed and put his laced fingers onto the desk. He could see how unhappy he was in the marriage, especially since he wasn't thinking about his own happiness, "Sir, how about a few minutes of escaping reality?" Ciel stood up and leaned against the side of his desk. He took Sebastian by his tie and pulled him close, "I thought you'd never ask, Sebastian." He lifted his chin and kissed him hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I took down Celeste's story. I'm okay with that, maybe I'll create a new story for her someday. I'm not sure how old Kitty will be towards the end, just that she will be around 12 to 15. I originally modeled Kitty after the goth loli girl from Tactics, only to think of Robin!Ciel... so I mashed them together.**

* * *

Ciel was on his back on his desk, getting rammed into by Sebastian, who loved watching his sexy adult master submit to his desires. Sebastian took hold of Ciel's cock, jacking it off while he felt Ciel's rectum tighten around him. "Oh gawd! Sebastian, I'm going to-" Ciel yelled out as he came. Sebastian was still going his first round, trying to last how long he could, "Oh god, Ciel! So tight! So good!" Ciel was able to lean up and pull Sebastian into a hungry kiss. He desperately wanted Sebastian every moment he could possibly get him. Sebastian let out a roar and his load shot into Ciel. He slowly pulled out and Ciel went into the office bathroom to empty and clean himself; Sebastian just zipped up and buttoned his pants.

"Elizabeth says sex will help her deliver early. I think its just an excuse to get me to fuck her." Ciel sighed as he went to his desk.

"She is your wife, Sir. That's sorta the point, isn't it?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel shot a dirty look at Sebastian as he went back to work, "There's plenty of married couples who don't have sex with their spouses. I rather be one of them. But then again, there are some good to it I suppose."

As if it was near perfect timing, the door knob started to jiggle and then the sounds of frustration could be heard. Sebastian and Ciel watched the door and couldn't help but laugh softly. "You think I should help her?" Sebastian asked as Kitty was still trying to open the door. Ciel nodded and Sebastian went towards the door. "Daddy Ciel? Daddy Sebby? I can't get the door opened!" Kitty plead.

"Katherina! What is that I heard you say?!" Elizabeth demanded, just happen to overhear her daughter as she was wandering the halls, "Do you want me to lose the baby?!" Kitty looked at Elizabeth with a sense of fear, "N-No Mommy."

Sebastian opened the door, "There is no need to say such things to a child, Mistress. The lord is willing to let Miss Kitty in as much as she is willing to stay. You know how much he values time with her." Elizabeth's tongue went silent. She accepted her defeat and walked off. Kitty just stood there, still scared, "Is it wrong to call you 'Daddy Sebby'?" Sebastian picked the young girl up and held her close to his chest. Kitty closed her eyes and felt at ease, he brought her into the room and closed the door. He sat down on a couch in Ciel's office and straddled Kitty on his lap, "Does it feel wrong to call me that, Kitty?" Kitty shook her head, pools of tears still remained in her eyes. Sebastian smiled weakly, "Why do you like calling me that so much?"

"I don't know. I just do." Kitty answered.

Sebastian cupped her face in his hand and as impulse, she playfully nibbled on his palm and purr softly, which made Sebastian very excited. Ciel rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you conditioned her to do that every time you touch her face. You are such a pervert." Sebastian gave Ciel a pout, "I don't see how its perverted to train my Kitty to purr and nibble." Ciel gave Sebastian a dirty and confused look, "Your Kitty? And what exactly do you mean by that?" Sebastian pulled Kitty close to him and smirked, "I mean, our Kitty. She is my young miss." Ciel knew that Sebastian is hyper sexual when it came to cats and having his daughter behave like a cat for Sebastian's pleasure made him uneasy, "Keep it platonic, Sebastian. Its an order. Think of Kitty as your daughter as well."

A couple months later, Lizzy had another miscarriage and she went from neglectful mother to helicopter parent. She kept a close eye on Kitty and made sure she focused on her lessons. She only saw Sebastian as he would deliver her tea and meals. Due to Elizabeth always being where Kitty was, Kitty was only able to whisper quick messages for Sebastian to give to Ciel. It would be another month before she'd see Ciel again and it broke her heart.

"She's miserable, Sir." Sebastian said.

Ciel exhaled, knowing what he'd have to do just so Kitty could have a life back. As long as he kept Lizzy pregnant, she'd be out of everyone's hair. Then he thought maybe he wouldn't have to get her pregnant, maybe just out of the manor.

Mei-Rin entered the office with a letter, "A letter from the queen, my lord." Ciel took the letter and opened it after she left the room. He took a few moments to skim over the details. Ciel put on a mischievous grin, "I'm sure Kitty still wants to come along with us on one of our investigations. I finally have one, I get to spend time with my child, and I don't have to have relations with Elizabitch." He got up from his chair and pulled Sebastian close to him by the collar, Sebastian didn't need to see the mark in Ciel's eye to know that he was getting devilish ideas, "I rather have relations with you." He kissed Sebastian hard, biting and sucking on his lower lip. He gripped Sebastian's hard cock over his pants and rubbed up and down.

"Pull down your pants, Sebastian." Ciel ordered. Sebastian did as he was told and Ciel was more than happy to get on his knees and go to town on Sebastian's cock. He was more than willing since that was what brought him so much release and pleasure for just about 12 years. When ever he had to make himself have sex with Lizzy, he would think of Sebastian and try hard not to cry out his name when he orgasmed. Ciel was quite gifted at the art of giving head. The way he would take it down his throat, how he would curl his tongue around the shaft, and everything in between.

The carriage drove Sebastian, Ciel, and Kitty to London. She loved looking out the window, as she rarely got to leave the manor. Ciel loved watching Kitty being so happy, Elizabeth wasn't going to let Kitty go, so he had to get her pregnant and fast so he could go on his assignment and still got his daughter out of the house. The two older men would quickly give each other quick kisses. "I know what you're thinking about, my lord. How about when Kitty falls asleep? Uhm?" Sebastian whispered, making Ciel flustered. By the time they reached London, it would be Kitty's fifth birthday and that year will be when she got to have a happy one. Like promised, when Kitty fell asleep, Sebastian made himself comfortable between Ciel's legs and let Ciel fuck his mouth. Ciel tried to be quiet for Kitty's sake. Once he came, Sebastian swallowed and then kissed his master deeply, sharing a little bit of cum that he didn't swallow.

After arriving at London and putting their belongings in a motel room, Ciel and Sebastian went to work like they usually would. Kitty was quite well behaved, often writing down anything she could write in a little note book Sebastian had gave her days earlier. Even if her hand writing wasn't perfect, she was more observant and would notice things better than her father. They would go back to the motel room and go over notes and try to figure things further. When Kitty would fall asleep on one of the two motel beds, Ciel and Sebastian would sneak in as much sex as they could. Despite that, they were more than happy that Kitty was with them. They celebrated her birthday with a tiny cake and what she wanted the most; a pair of cat ear barrettes from a costume shop they walked passed while they were in the shopping district.

Sebastian clipped the cat ears in Kitty's hair, which were close to her hair color, and activated her to purr and nip his hand. Ciel watched them with a bit of disgust, "Remember Sebastian, platonic." Sebastian laughed as he played with Kitty, "I didn't forget. This is the closest to having a cat I'm going to have." Ciel rolled his eyes, "Okay, whatever. Just don't groom my daughter to be weak to perverts."

"What's a pervert?" Kitty asked.

Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other. Kitty was so innocent and they didn't want to expose her to too much despite she did help solve a murder. Ciel sat beside them and placed his hand in his little girl's hair, "A pervert is someone who would want to see or touch your no-no places. It'll be easier to explain when you're much older, like 12, I promise." It wasn't long before Kitty had fallen asleep on Sebastian. Ciel kissed her cheek and took a kiss from Sebastian's lips. He sat back correctly and leaned his head back, "I hope to never have to tell her anything. That she'll just become a nun, er, no, even they're not safe from sexual deviants."


	3. Chapter 3

For a few years, Ciel and Sebastian made sure to take Kitty with them on their assignments; Mey-Rin would come for Kitty's be have. She was now 10 years old and she was becoming well known in society as the young countess of Phantohive and by her given name, Katherina. She loved wearing her gray hair in Dutch twin braids while out on 'business' and low pigtails when home. Above all else, she wore the cat ear barrettes and continued to be 'Daddy Sebby's' kitty girl. It was agreed that Kitty would never witness Sebastian's demonic powers or see the contract seal in her father's eye. When it came to having to use it, Kitty's face was held close to Ciel's chest, so she at least heard the action.

Ciel was on edge when Kitty was alone or with people he didn't know well. He knew that the cult who tortured him on his 10th birthday are long dead and Kitty had a safe 10th birthday with her parents, Sebastian, her younger brother, Michael, as well as their servants that double as body guards. Still, those who were truly responsible weren't caught and evil always lurked around corners, he knew that all too well. For 17 years, he wore Sebastian's contract in his eye. Each time he swore he was getting closer to figuring out who was the true mastermind, he kept getting dead ends.

Still, he had to keep up with dinner parties at the manor, as a noble would. He wasn't worried about Kitty playing with the children, but it was the suitors that wished for her hand that made Ciel have chronic headaches. Sebastian had to carefully word his reminders that, as they are a special type of people, Kitty's marriage would have to be picked by Ciel and that he could take as long as he wanted. "In that case, why don't I give you to her?" Ciel would groan childishly every time it was brought up.

"Hold on tighter." Sebastian hissed as Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck. Sebastian was deep inside Ciel, thrusting him with raw passion. Ciel was more than capable to handle it; his body was long past trained. Sebastian grabbed into a hard kiss on Ciel's lips, which made him cum for the second time that night. Sebastian chuckled, which annoyed Ciel because he knew why, "I bet if I wore Kitty's ear barrettes, you would have gone off many times." His eyes becoming red, Sebastian took another kiss and bit on Ciel's neck, "Are you jealous of how much attention I give her, my young master?" Ciel was caught off guard and groaned, "Of course not! How insane to sug-" Sebastian looked into Ciel's eyes, putting Ciel in a sort of trance.

"Talking about a child while you're being fucked doesn't seem proper." Sebastian pointed out.

He kept ramming into him hard, making him make more of a mess himself before Sebastian could finally get one out. They pulled apart and lied back on the white carpeting of the study that Ciel called his office. Sebastian braced himself and got up, "I do have something that's even better than that." Ciel watched as Sebastian went to get a bag that he didn't see before. He opened the bag and took out the contents for Ciel to look at. "What are those?" Ciel asked as he got up and looked at the items. Sebastian smiled proudly, "The tail one is a butt plug with an attached tail, a matching pair of cat ears, and type of ball gag that makes you sound like you're mewing when moaning."

Ciel threw his clothes on and gave Sebastian a look of disgust, "Those better be for me." Sebastian grinned and put the items back the bag so they could be put away properly later, "Who else would they be? Although, the gag would be cu-"

"Don't." Ciel said as he rested his forehead on his hand.

Then the phone rang. It wasn't like he was expecting any calls, but still, he answered it. Before he could speak, someone said, "If your body is burnt, will the demon still eat your soul?" Ciel narrowed his eyes and demanded, "Who is this?!" The person on the other end laughed and then paused to take a breath, "Will the son burn like the father so the daughter takes his place on the alter?" Ciel slammed the phone on the hook, his eye burning under the eye patch and his voice enraged and worried, "Sebastian, I order you to get Kitty out of here. Once I know its safe, I will telepathically call out for you."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian obeyed and he left.

Ciel could feel the tempature rise as he quickly took bundles of cash into a suit case. He felt thankful that he sent the servants out on some silly mission for an hour so they'd get out of his hair and that his wife and son were away visiting Elizabeth's family. He made it out of the manor in time to watch it engolf in flames. He hid in a heavily brush area and turned to watch in horror, only to snap out of it by the voices he heard voices that were hidden near by to go look for Kitty and bring her with them quickly. Once he knew that they wouldn't see or hear him due to the crackling of wood and shattering of the glass and other objects, Ciel ran off and hid deep in the England woods.

After an hour of silence, Ciel activated his eye and sent a message to Sebastian to come to him and bring Kitty. Within 5 minutes, Sebastian and Kitty arrived. She ran into her father's arms, "Daddy Ciel, what's going on!? Why did Sebastian have to swoop me away so quickly?" Ciel kept his gaze low, he knew it would be better to show her instead. Keeping silent, they walked as close to the manor as possible, while kept hidden, and gestured her to look. Kitty's lips parted and tears formed in her eyes, wanting to come out all at once. Ciel placed his hand on Kitty's shoulder and gave her an assuring smile, "Its better this way, Kitten. I want you to stay as innocent for as long as you possibly can."

Kitty didn't understand what he meant, but since he called her 'Kitten', a nickname he only used to help make her tears go away, she felt a twinge better. She looked up at him, "Does that mean everyone thinks we're dead?" Ciel nodded and Kitty didn't know how to feel about it at first. She bit on her lip and nodded, "I guess that means we'll have to be other people. Like... like when we're undercover." Ciel nodded and Sebastian smiled, "Yeah, like that. Come now, my young lord and lady, we must go. I have prepared a place for us to stay. It won't be like home, but it is one hell of a shelter."

* * *

 **I highly considered killing Elizabeth... only to do this instead. She thinks Ciel and Kitty are dead, meaning, I won't have to write her either way.**


End file.
